A Matter of Inches
by castlefan6
Summary: Authors Note: From a prompt from Mbeckettcastle, I hope I do it proud for you. Rick did save Kate from the sniper, but that was just the start. As always, things never go smoothly for our duo, Details from Knockout altered to fit this fic, so this is TOTALLY AU, times and dates may have been changed to fit the storyline,
1. Chapter 1

**A Matter of Inches by Castlefan6 **

**Authors Note: From a prompt from Mbeckettcastle, I hope I do it proud for you. Rick did save Kate from the sniper, but that was just the start. As always, things never go smoothly for our duo, Details from Knockout altered to fit this fic, so this is TOTALLY AU**, **times and dates may have been changed to fit the storyline, **

**I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones I create. **

**Previously _"Courtesy of Dust Jackets Dot Com"_**

_**They've spared no expense for this funeral. It's a full-on fallen officer. RYAN, ESPOSITO, BECKETT, and CASTLE are among the pallbearers for MONTGOMERY'S casket. They walk slowly past a line of police officers who all salute as they pass. His family is waiting by the grave, trying to hold it together. EVELYN sobs as she's handed the flag that covered the casket.**_

_**Everyone is there – everyone at the Twelfth is joined by LANIE, MARTHA, ALEXIS, and JIM BECKETT.**_

_**BECKETT  
Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us, there is no victory. There are only battles. And in the end, the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone to stand with you.**_

_**She gives a sidelong glance to CASTLE. (Their eyes meet and lock, yet it was Rick who broke the look,)**_

_**BECKETT  
Our Captain would want us to carry on the fight. And even if there is …**_

_**CASTLE is distracted by something glinting in the distance. He sees it once, twice, and on the third time, he realizes it's the scope of a gun, trained right at BECKETT giving the eulogy. A shot is fired and he's running towards her, but is he in time or is she hit. She lurches backwards as CASTLE takes her down.**_

_**CASTLE  
Kate!**_

_**The mourners at the funeral all scream as they realize something has happened. LANIE is horrified for her friends but she's held back by ESPOSITO, till she broke loose.**_

_**RYAN  
Where'd that come from?**_

_**ESPOSITO  
Lanie! Get down! She was already with Kate and Rick,**_

**Chapter 1**

Kate felt the wind go out of her and heard the gunshot, it was a moment before she realized that she had just had the wind knocked out of her, and nothing else. She immediately began to call out,

"Rick, Rick, talk to me, are you hit?"

No answer, the silence was deafening as all the times this crazy man had made her his first priority in life, how many times had he risked his for her flashed in front of her eyes, God NO, this couldn't be. She noticed a trickle of blood coming from under his coat, OH GOD, Castle is hit.

Javi and Kevin were already pissed someone killed their Captain, now this pissed them off even more, and Javi took off at a sprint as he noticed the movement in the trees about 100 yards away. Ryan was in shape but was having a hell of a time keeping up with his partner.

It hadn't been more than 3 minutes since the shot rang out, and the shooter had decided to leave his gun behind, no time to break it down and put it away. It didn't matter, Javi took a shortcut through a wooded area and tackled a man in groundskeeper uniform, except he had a ski mask sticking out of his pockets.

He was in the process of trying to shed the coveralls when he was tackled full speed by Esposito, and Ryan had a gun in his face, not two inches away ready for any twitch or excuse to pull the trigger.

"Careful Bro, we need to check his palms for gunpowder residue and prints, if the Jackass handled the gun after he took these off," as he pulled the gloves from the coverall pockets with his pen and deposited them in a pile of evidence to be preserved."

Once Esposito had secured the handcuffs on the suspect, Ryan holstered his weapon and approached a worker approaching on a work utility vehicle, they spoke briefly and the man returned a few minutes later with orange cones and a roll of grey tape.

It wasn't official police equipment, but it would do to secure the scene. They both knew slimeballs like this never worked alone, they always had a puppet master pulling their strings, and if they could discredit one piece of evidence in court the SOB had a chance of walking, not happening today.

Back at the gravesite, Lanie had rushed to Rick's side and was administering first aid, it appeared he had hit his head on the podium as he dove for Kate, and there was a gunshot to his side. The wound appeared to be non-life threatening, as long as she could contain the bleeding and keep him from going into shock. She was more concerned with the goose egg that just popped up on his temple, it had grown substantially from when she reached him, and he still wasn't conscious.

On of the Uniformed Police in attendance brought a first aid kit, Lanie used the sterile sponges to apply pressure and yelled for Kate to tear open the packet of smelling salts. Kate was in a fog, operating almost like a robot, complied, and one whiff of the awful concoction had Rick's eyes open, and him coughing.

"Easy Rick, easy, I'm right here, the bus is on the way. You have a slight wound on your side, and you bumped your head pretty good, so we're going to get you checked out, OK?"

"Sure Lanie, anything you say." As he went to close his eyes,

"Rick, baby listen to me, I know you want to close your eyes but you can't OK, you have to stay awake, look I love you but, I'll use the smelling salts again if I need to, understand.?"

Kate went to say something, and was silenced with a vicious head nod and look from Lanie, who mouthed "NOT NOW".

She knew Lanie was the Professional and she had to listen, but she also knew that Rick had to know that she appreciated, hell she loved him who was she kidding, how many close calls was it going to take for her to drop the bullshit facade and just let things happen

Rick opened his eyes and went to sit up,

"Eh, Eh, Eh, no Rick, just keep your eyes open and lay still, I got you. You got a little ding they may want to put some stitches in when they get you to the hospital."

"Hospital? You sure I need to go, Lanie, you know how I hate them."

"Yes Rick, I know, look I wouldn't say go unless I know you need to be looked at by a doctor other than one who stares at dead bodies all day, OK?" Look everyone is OK, Kate's fine just got the wind knocked out of her, Javi and Keven have the shooter in custody, they are keeping the crime scene tight until the feds get here. Alexis is right behind me,"

"Hi Daddy, we're all OK, and you have to do what Dr. Parrish said, PLEASE no arguments."

"OK Pumpkin, you win, hospital it is, but I'm coming home as soon as I feel strong enough," as his eyes start to close, Lanie hit him with another whiff of the salts. His eyes flew open,

"Hey I thought only Beckett wanted to shoot me, Lanie, I thought you were my friend,"

"I am your friend Rick, you just can't go to sleep when you have a bump on your head, why do you think I'm here to check on you because I don't like you? I love you, Rick, everyone does so just behave, please."

Beckett is in the background dying to say something, but if Lanie didn't kill her, the looks she was getting from Alexis was a guarantee that there would need to be another ambulance called. She had seen the young lady upset, but steam was coming off of her. Even Martha had snubbed her and told her in no uncertain terms that Lanie would be riding to the hospital with Rick, meet them there.

As the boys were securing, photographing, courtesy of one of the cop friendly press corps, the entire scene, they reluctantly turned it over to Jordan Shaw, Special Agent, for the FBI. They made their way back to the gravesite just in time for Lannie to give Javi a kiss with her hands still applying pressure to Rick's wound.

Javi mouthed, "How Bad?" meaning Rick's wound,

Lannie just gave him the glare and he knew, not to press it, but to get Martha and Alexis to the hospital as soon as he could.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the ER Bays at Mercy East Hospital, right behind the ambulance is Kate, and waiting already inside the bay is Alexis and Martha. The trauma doctors came running out to meet the paramedics when Alexis threw a fit,

"Get him the hell away from my father, now, don't let him touch my Dad or I'll own this fucking hospital, and I mean it." She exploded, and when Martha tried to calm her, Alexis whispered something to her.

"What my granddaughter is saying is Dr. Josh Davidson is not to touch my son, get another doctor or we're going to another hospital, and trust me, my son has very good attorneys waiting to sue someone."

Another Doctor ran out still fastening the yellow protective cover over his scrubs and approached the crew still working on Rick.

"Dr. Davidson, stand down, you're off this case, it's my case now so step away and don't come within 100 yards of this patient, is that clear?"

"It's clear Doctor Horvath," as he pulled his yellow cover from his scrubs and threw it in the bin,

Kate was less than 50 feet away from the entire event and was speechless, she knew Alexis was aware she was dating a doctor, but she had no idea she knew it was Josh. Why she had such a reaction when all he was trying to do was help her father, he was a doctor, and Rick needed medical care. Martha's support and threat to go to another hospital floored her, she had never seen her act or speak with such authority.

They took Rick back to the bays, with Dr. Horvath clearly in charge, and as Kate noticed the plaques, she saw his name listed as Medical Director. Martha and Alexis were rushed to a VIP waiting room, apart from the rest who followed them to the hospital. Soon, there was a call for Lanie, and she joined the family in the waiting room. Kate had never felt so alone since her mother died, and she was left to clean up the constant mess from her Dad.

Josh approached her,

"What the hell happened Kate, and why did his kid go all nuts on me?"

"He got shot at the funeral and also had a bad hit to the head" she replied, not really caring if she talked to him or not,

"Shot, what the hell Kate, how does Nancy Drew get himself shot at a funeral? Does he need the sales that bad he'd pull that kind of stunt?"

He had not gotten the words out of his mouth till he felt the full wrath of Kate Beckett's hand across his face.

"How dare you, you pompous Ass, he got shot knocking me down and out of the way of a sniper bullet meant for me. He saved my life, so don't you dare stand there and call his effort a publicity stunt. You know what, he's more man than you will ever be, so we're done, your shit will be on at the desk to pick up by tomorrow morning and the locks will be changed, if you try anything I will shoot your ass an intruder, now get your hands off of me"

"Fine, I knew you were screwing him all along anyway, so no problem"

"Yeah, I heard all about your closet affairs over there, you may want to tell nurse big tits to lower her voice when she's describing how you fucked her in the supply room, you two-timing bastard."

How much worse could this day get, Castle shot trying to protect her, his family hating her, and now she overheard about her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend screwing the nurses when he was supposed to be saving lives, God what a mess.

She looked up to see Dr. Horvath come into the VIP waiting room with Alexis, Martha, and Lanie, and as he was talking, Lanie hugged Alexis as she began to cry, God no Rick, no bad news he was doing fine, please God, let him be OK.

Martha was fighting her own battle with tears, but Lanie was talking, then Dr. Horvath seemed to be explaining something in detail to her, as she translated it into common people talk. Damn Greeks and their stupid names for everything medical.

Lanie stood and hugged Martha, then Alexis, who seemed not to want to let go, then they followed Dr. Horvath and Lanie was coming back into the general waiting room. She motioned for everyone to join her in a small room, Javi, Kevin, Kate, LT, and a few more patrolmen, Roz, and her team all crowded into a small room meant for three, maximum.

"Well, Rick's out of surgery, the bullet pierced his lung and fractured two ribs, those have been repaired, they're waiting on more tests now for the bump on the head, but Neurology has him in ICU, only family visiting 15 minutes three times a day. They're running scans and hopefully will know more later tonight, or tomorrow. He has double vision, and a very severe headache, with nausea, not good signs."

"What do you mean Lannie, it's a bump on the head right, I mean he's going to be OK isn't he," Kate half asked, half ordered,

"Kate, the bump on the head, the signs he is showing now could mean a brain bleed or aneurysm, the scans show some blood, but they can only wait to see if it increases or is from the initial hit when he hit the podium when he tackled you."

"He'll be in ICU until the bleeding source has been determined, and they are sure he won't have a stroke, or aneurysm while he is here. We did the right thing by keeping him awake, the doctor said if he had gone to sleep, he may not have woken up, it's serious so go home, to church, or wherever you find peace, but the family and Rick need your prayers."

"Javi he said to tell you and Kev thanks for running the guy down, but he could still take you in a mile-long race, "Lanie tried to laugh but tears fell,

"Well, tell him I'll give him time to heal and get back in shape then I'll kick his ass in a mile race," Javi said as he hugged Lanie trying to keep it light,

"Bro, Jordan Shaw called, she wants to see us as soon as we can get to the 12th, guess they're trying to process the asshole before his handler finds out too much. Let's Go" Kevin said,

"Right behind you Bro" and they were gone.

The remainder of the crowd starting filing out slowly till it was just Lanie and Kate,

"Lanie, seriously how bad is he, he can't die can he?"

Lanie gave her that patented look like WTH are you thinking, "Of course he could die, Kate, what the hell do you think ICU is for, people with a sliver being removed from their finger? Why do you care? You have Josh, so why do you even concern yourself with Castle?"

"WHAT, Lanie, he's my partner, he's my friend. Of course, I'm concerned, and I don't have Josh, the two-timing bastard and I are done."

"So, what now that you're between players, Castle is good enough to fill in for you till you dump him again for the next pretty boy, or manly man, God Kate you are unbelievable, I can't even talk to you, Alexis and Martha need me now." As she turned and stormed away,

Kate was left to think about what she said, what Rick did and why, and the hatred she could feel coming from his family. She didn't blame them, he was an author, he shouldn't protect her, she should protect him. She made it home and had the hospital ICU desk on speed dial, to check on him throughout the night, she knew she wasn't going to sleep.

One last task to do, she went and gathered all of Josh's personal belongings, not that there were many, two shirts, some underwear, and his shaving kit, and boxed them up. She called the security desk and asked someone to come up with a new lock, and keys.

Two hours later the locks had been changed, including the security latch, and Dr. Davidson had been banned from the building. His possessions were at the desk, if he hadn't claimed them in thirty days they would be donated, another end to a chapter in her life that made absolutely no sense at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Matter of Inches by Castlefan6 **

**Authors Note: From a prompt from Mbeckettcastle, I hope I do it proud for you. Rick did save Kate from the sniper, but that was just the start. As always, things never go smoothly for our duo, Details from Knockout altered to fit this fic, so this is TOTALLY AU**, **times and dates may have been changed to fit the storyline, **

**I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones I create. **

**A/N I will be on vacation, no updates for 10 days after this one, but I look forward to your comments when I return. To those who like the story idea, give credit to a faithful follower, mbeckettcastle, this was her idea, I'm just trying to give it life and do it justice. Enjoy and talk soon.**

**Previously**

"_Bro, Jordan Shaw called, she wants to see us as soon as we can get to the 12__th__, guess they're trying to process the asshole before his handler finds out too much. Let's Go"_

"_Right behind you Bro" and they were gone._

_The remainder of the crowd starting filing out slowly till it was just Lanie and Kate,_

"_Lanie, seriously how bad is he, he can't die can he?"_

*******************************************************************************/

**Chapter 2 **

**Beckett's Apartment**

**9:00 PM Same Day **

Kate was in and out a twilight, not really awake, not asleep, but she hated every time she closed her eyes, she kept reliving the scene where she and Rick had locked eyes, and then he looked away, he never was the first to do that, until today. She couldn't help but hear his call, "Kate" then feel a great weight upon her, knocking her breath out. That's when he must have hit his head, when she looked up the podium was in shambles, Rick lay so still, and then the blood, God the blood.

That's where she normally awakens with a shudder hoping it was just a dream, but the blood-stained clothes still lying on her counter, proved it was real. She was thankful that Lanie had been there, she knew she wouldn't have known what to do, and she cried when she remembered the words, he may not have woken up coming from Lanie's briefing from the doctor.

Just as she is about to get up and take a shower for the night before checking on Rick, she had done it on the hour since she had been home, her phone rang. She was in such a rush, fearing that it could be news about Rick, she answered without looking at the caller ID,

"Beckett"

"Kate, it's me, look I know you didn't mean what you said, earlier, and I accept your apology, you were under a lot of stress," Josh was actually apologizing to himself for her,

"You What?"

"You know it's water ov"

"Listen you pompous ass, I meant every word of what I said, Richard Castle is more of a man than you'll ever be, and I never stepped out on you Josh, you can't say the same for me. Nurse Goodbody may have big tits but her mouth is even bigger so if you want to score with anyone else you may want to get her to shut the fuck up.

If you doubt for one second my sincerity, turn the handle on my door and I will shoot through it, I promise you, bullet wounds hurt. Pick up your shit, leave and never, ever call me again. That shouldn't be too hard for you to understand, but Josh, I will blow your ass away, and laugh as they carry your carcass out of my building."

"Kate I knew you had the hots for Castle, but I didn't know it was this bad, you know what., do me and the rest of the male population a favor, work it out, or forget it forever before you fuck up another's guys feelings. Good Luck Kate, God knows you're going to need it." As the line went dead, and strangely, Kate felt nothing, no remorse, no sadness, no regrets, just relief.

She dialed the phone number for the desk of ICU, Mercy Hospital, and identified herself as Detective Beckett.

"Detective, please, his condition is the same as it was when you called the last five times, please stop calling every hour. I can't divulge any more information than you already have, if you want more information contact, Miss. Alexis Castle, or Ms. Gina Cowell, they both are his ICE, and Miss Castle has his Medical Power of Attorney, please" she said obviously more than frustrated and hung up.

Xx

**12****th**** Precinct**

**9:47 PM**

Jordan Shaw ran a tight ship, not one detail was missed in her reports, or any of the paperwork, that accompanied one Cole Maddox, the sniper sent to eliminate Beckett at Montgomery's funeral. They had gone over the investigation notes at least 15 times, including the evidence photos, where each party was located when the shots occurred. The question no one could answer was how Rick picked up on the sniper who was a matter of inches away from completing his task.

"They reviewed news channel footage till they had the entire scope and all of Jordan's questions were answered. Rick had been standing off to the side, Kate delivering the eulogy, Ryan and Javi had returned to their seats, but Rick wore sunglasses and stood to the side until Kate began speaking.

He raised his glasses, perched on top of his head and seemed to lock eyes for a brief moment, then looked away. The next frame showed Rick diving towards Kate, with his hands up trying to shield her, leaving his neck and head area exposed. The camera only stayed on a prone Beckett and Castle for a moment, then panned to the crowd, Esposito could be seen sprinting like an Olympic champion towards the shooter with Ryan right on his heels.

"You guys did a great job today, I was really impressed the way you protected the crime scene, and had Maddox already printed and matched to the gun, as well as gun powder residue tested positive. Hell, of a job by you both," Jordan seldom gave compliments but both detectives had acted professional and cool under extreme times today.

"Let's go down and be sure Mr. Maddox, is secured by the Federal Transport Team, I think it's a good idea Jordan to send out a decoy first, and have the armored military vehicle transport this scum bag. Whoever paid for this has deep pockets, and sadly inside contacts," Ryan looked almost like he was ready to cry.

"Bro, you're right, but we can't solve that now, all we can do is be sure Beckett and Castle and his family is safe, I'm sure Jordan has methods to flush these rats out." Javi tries to console his partner,

"He's right Keven, I have a detail right now on Kate's apartment building, and there's a federal guard outside of Rick's door and his loft, 24/7 until we figure this out. I agree someone has some deep pockets so this isn't going to be easy, and we can't let our guards down.

They arrived at the holding cells, Maddox, was blindfolded, gagged, and chained feet with double cuffs on his hands behind him. No words were spoken but an armed guard with enough firepower to take out a tank was sitting in the back compartment, alongside a mannequin dressed as Maddox had been dressed in the normal transport vehicle.

Kevin and Javi escort Maddox over to the armored vehicle, assisted him in the vehicle then forced him to lie prone to the floor. The Federal Marshals then came in, after Jordan checked the credentials of each one herself. She motioned and Javi came around quietly and pointed his gun into the ribs of one of the so-called guards.

"Drop to your knees, and interlace your fingers, you know the position, then the tattoo showed one of an anti-military Group. The "fake guard" was disarmed and treated to the same treatment Maddox had enjoyed."

"What the hell, I'm clean I swear it, check out my references." He pleaded

"We plan on it, but for now, you're going on a little trip with your friend the same way, now you have the right to remain silent, so shut the fuck up," Jordan's day had not been a good one, and she wasn't in a mood to be messed with.

She took a few steps away, hit her radio button on her shoulder, and advised, "increase the reservation to two, one confirmed, one 90%. ETA 19 mins,"

The first "Decoy" vehicle pulled out with several squad cars one block away, knowing the route that they were taking, they could be there to assist in moments without triggering anyone who would be so foolish to try to bust out a prisoner in transport. They didn't wait long within two blocks, a black Cadillac Escalade with deeply tinted windows made an approach,

The driver of the transport picked him up and dodged him momentarily to allow the back up to get into place, and within one block, the Escalade made a bull rush, only to find they were trapped in the middle of a police convoy. The loudspeaker spelled it out clearly, "take a look gentlemen, your choice, one shot, one sign of a gun, and we sent you to the afterlife along with that beautiful car, open the doors, fall out hands over your head, one false move will be your last", The mere sight of the Tank Buster pointed directly at them, caused the doors to open and 5 men fall out with hands over their heads.

Jordan had sent the other vehicle out the first sign of the Escalade, entirely different route and approximately 10 minutes later her radio buzzed, "Package received, times 2, All Secure, Second Package is garbage,"

Jordan let out a deep breath, as she knew Maddox and his conspirator were in Federal Custody. The next trip would be to send the five to the same location, after processing by NYPD, and a receipt for their donation of the new Escalade to undercover operations of the New York Police Department.

Xx

Hundreds of miles away, Ken DiCenzo was worried, his crew should have checked in by now, they were already 20 minutes late. He had taken the extra precaution when he guaranteed the boss that Maddox would be out by nightfall, hell he inserted an inside guard, so they would have a two-prong attack.

His phone rang, looking at the caller ID, he knew this was not good,

"Yes Sir"

"So, what happened, where's Maddox?"

"I don't know sir, we're checking now,

"What the fuck do you mean you're checking, you guaranteed me he would be free by nightfall, quoting you, so where the hell is, he? Ken, I am not happy with you, and you know what happens when I become unhappy, enough said, find out what the hell's going on so I can do damage control from your fuck up."

"Yes Sir,"

Ken knew exactly what the boss meant when he said he wasn't happy with him, essentially, he was telling him he was a dead man,

The phone rang again, one of Ken's lieutenants confirmed the worse case scenario, the Feds had taken over the investigation, Maddox, and Cline, the fake guard were in Federal Custody, no one knew where, The crew of the top 5 assassins had been taken without firing a shot, and to add injury to insult the NYPD had seized the new Cadillac Escalade with less than 3,000 miles on it for a Cop Car. Someone was going to get snuffed out for this, everyone knew it.

"What precinct did they leave from Shorty," Ken was desperate now, it was a race, either he got to state witness or Bracken would have him killed, along with his family. He loved his family but, hell self-preservation had always been the law of the land.

"The twelfth, I thought we had Demming there to protect us,"

"Demming is in Spokane working for the sheriff's office, he was fired over a year ago, Shorty pay attention, to details."

Ken's phone rang again, so he hung up and answered,

"Yeah Boss"

"Yeah boss what, what the fuck is going on?"

"All bad news Mr. Bracken, Maddox and Cline are in Federal Custody, nobody knows where the hit squad was taken out"

"What do you mean by taken out exactly Ken, why haven't I seen news clips of shootings or shit going on, are you lying to me?"

"No Mr. Bracken, I'd never lie to you, well the squad was decoyed into an ambush and they took them all alive, and we lost the Caddy too."

"WHAT?"

Ken could begin to count the minutes he had left to live,

"Yes, Boss they took possession of the Caddy since it was being used in a federal crime that supported drugs, they told the crew to sue us in court for it, and towed it away."

"Ken, I'm deeply disappointed in you, I expected more, you lost the assets and now you don't even know where they fuck, they took them, who am I supposed to call in favors from if I have no idea where they're at?"

Ken had been in the game long enough to know exactly what was being said at the time Bracken was telling him goodbye, and dispatching his good squad, he was busy as well. He knew he was a dead man walking but he wasn't going down alone. He copied critical files, names, dates, payoff figures, pictures and anything that he knew would help bring Bracken down, and sent it to the NYPD, 12th precinct, NY, NY, **ATTN Richard Castle, PERSONAL AND CONFIDENTIAL.** He sent his assistant out to the UPS Store around the block to make sure it got mailed, and he wasn't there when the inevitable came.

He didn't have to wait long, and in less than ten minutes, Ken DiCenzo was eliminated with one gunshot to the back of the head, and his fingers broken, a symbol for others who didn't work hard enough for Bracken and the Organization.

His office was set on fire after all his computers were removed, his phone and Bracken even made sure he had an IT professional on staff who wiped out his cloud account. Another bad guy gone, but it would be hours before Jordan was informed and she could piece it all together, for now, it was an office fire, cause of death suspicious awaiting coroner ruling, as Bracken worked overtime to try to find the location of the assets, or come up with a plan to combat any intel the officials could gather against him. It was a long night for a lot of people, just for different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Matter of Inches by Castlefan6 **

**Authors Note: From a prompt from Mbeckettcastle, I hope I do it proud for you. Rick did save Kate from the sniper, but that was just the start. As always, things never go smoothly for our duo, Details from Knockout altered to fit this fic, so this is TOTALLY AU, times and dates may have been changed to fit the storyline,**

**I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones I create. **

**Previously**

"_Ken, I'm deeply disappointed in you, I expected more, you lost the assets and now you don't even know where they fuck, they took them, who am I supposed to call in favors from if I have no idea where they're at?"_

_Ken had been in the game long enough to know exactly what was being said at the time Bracken was telling him goodbye, and dispatching his good squad, he was busy as well. He knew he was a dead man walking but he wasn't going down alone. He copied critical files, names, dates, payoff figures, pictures and anything that he knew would help bring Bracken down, and sent it to the NYPD, 12__th__ precinct, NY, NY, __**ATTN Richard Castle, PERSONAL AND CONFIDENTIAL**__. He sent his assistant out to the UPS Store around the block to make sure it got mailed, and he wasn't there when the inevitable came. _

****************************************************************************************/

**Chapter 3**

**New York Medical Examiner's Office**

**7:45 AM Next Day**

Dr. Sydney Perlmutter was in rare form this morning, even for him. He had been called out to the fire, and suspicious death scene at 1:15 AM this morning, and as he had told the Detectives handling the scene. "There isn't anything suspicious about a body with a slug in their head, even if the body was 70% burned beyond recognition, it's a homicide, and this could have waited till morning"

"Perlmutter shut the fuck up, do you think I like crawling out of a warm bed, cuddled next to my lover right after great sex to come to a scene like this? We all hate it; it's part of the job and I'm not listening to your whining anymore without coming over there and kicking your ass. Now when can I have the scene cleared of the body?" Everyone knew that Roz Karpowski was someone not to mess with, Beckett got most of the weird cases, but Roz had her fair share as well and held her own with the predominantly men department.

She had seen enough "HITS' to know this was a gangland style execution, so she called Agent Shaw,

"Good Morning Agent Shaw, this is Roz Karpowski, the other lead detective in Homicide at the 12th. I got called out last night to a residence belonging to Ken DiCenzo, a local that has ties to organized crime, someone had shot him execution-style, and tried to burn the house and him with it to the ground. The ME made positive ID just a few minutes ago, and I know you're in town to handle the attempt on Kate Beckett's life, just thought you might want to know."

"Thanks, Roz, that's greatly appreciated, finally a cop who can think out of the box. If my guess is correct, your guy was tied to the puppet master of Maddox and screwed up somehow, that's why he bought the farm in the manner he did. Any known associates, or is that a bit early since you did say ID was just made positively a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I sent an email to your work email, got some interesting names on there including the personal lawyer and fixer for Senator William Bracken, from New York. This isn't the first time we've handled associates of someone close to him, but once we submit the case notes everything goes away, documents get lost, witnesses change their minds so I decided to send them straight to you."

"Good call Roz, Thanks, let's talk more when I get back to the precinct sometime today if you're still on duty."

Xx

**Beckett's Apartment**

**7:30 AM Same Day**

Kate hadn't slept at all, she finally got up and took the bloody clothes outside to the roof, dumped them in the small grills they provided for the residents and burned the entire dress blue set, including the shirt with Rick's blood. She couldn't live with the reminder staring at her every time she saw them. She cried as the flames died to embers and finally the fire burned out, everything reduced to ashes as most of her life had gone.

She did what she always did when she was stressed, yoga wasn't helping, she couldn't concentrate long enough to really meditate so she changed into her running gear, grabbed her essentials and ran until her lungs burned. She stopped, walked back a way to cool off a bit and allow her heart rate to slow to a normal rhythm then ran home. She was drenched in sweat, lungs, and legs burning, the good burn, by the time she reached home and got to her shower. The hot water seemed to help wash away some of the previous day's catastrophic events.

She had just dressed in comfortable clothes and put her hair into a quick and easy bun when she heard her phone ringing. Once again, the panic that something was wrong with Rick swept over her like a tidal wave and as she grabbed the phone, she was almost hoarse when she answered,

"Beckett"

Then she heard a voice, kind and gentle, and such a welcome relief to what she had experienced the last 24 hours.

"Katherine, I do hope I'm not calling you too early, but, well Alexis and I both owe you an apology for our behavior yesterday, we both were shocked and angry at Richard who would do such a damn fool stunt, and I'm afraid we channeled that at you, please forgive us both."

"Martha, it's fine, I understand, I think we were and still are in a state of shock. I still can't wrap my head around Roy being gone, and I have no idea why Rick would do what he did yesterday, I didn't ask, nor expect him to do that. I am responsible for his safety, not the other way around."

"Katherine, you are being too shy, you know exactly why Richard did what he did, and well that's between you and him. Alexis was upset that her Dad loved anyone more than her, actually enough to dive in front of a bullet, this was so out of character for Richard, she was truly shocked.

I think to see her Dad in ICU yesterday, and hearing the doctors tell us all of the potential outcomes, stroke, loss of eyesight, muscle and body control, and eventually, death scared the hell out of us both. Thank God Lanie made him quantify the odds of each, or I don't think I would have been able to take such dreadful news."

"Martha, how is he really doing, I called the desk so many times they almost refuse to talk to me and tell me to talk to his ICE, Gina or Alexis, and I didn't want to bother you, but I was worried sick all last night."

"Good news Darling, they ran four more scans, the blood on the brain is actually, what was the word they used, oh yes, dissipating, so they will run one more scan this morning and if it is the same they will move him to a private room for a few days to prevent the gunshot wound from becoming infected, and administer the pain medications too strong for home use"

"Martha, when they move him, can he, I mean I, well can he have visitors other than the family? I don't want to upset Alexis again or put my nose where it doesn't belong, but not seeing him is killing me" she breathed as her tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes dear, I know he will want to see you as well, and Alexis and I talked at length about this. If her father knew of our behavior yesterday, we would both be in trouble so she won't be upset. I think this is the first time she's actually realized that her Dad could not be here tomorrow, and it bothered her for some of the things she's done lately, I know I owe him a lot of apologies for my behavior. Once again, you were the one we channeled the anger towards and we are truly sorry."

"Martha, I understand, believe me, I lashed out, and still do at times, mostly at your Son, but also other innocent people when I get upset about my Mom, how unfair it was, and the way they just left her in that alley. I totally understand and no apology necessary. Please tell Alexis if she or you need anything feel free to call me anytime, OK?"

"I shall, and when I know Richard's room number, I'll text you. The visiting hours are from 11:00 AM till 7:00 PM so I hope you can find time to see him. Can you do me one more favor please Katherine?"

"Sure, if I can I mean Martha."

"Would you call Dr. Parrish, I can't find her number and I don't want to disturb Alexis, she finally fell asleep about an hour ago"

"Sure Martha, I'll be glad to, thanks for calling, you made me feel so much better,"

**NYPD 54****th**** Precinct **

**Private Conference Room**

**8:00 AM**

Agent Shaw wasn't taking any chances and had her superiors clear it for her team to set up in two of the larger conference rooms at the 54th. If dirty cops were operating out of the 12th, then Jordan was not going to play into their hands and just hand over all her intel to them.

This wasn't the first time Senator Bracken's name had been linked to illegal incidents, but all evidence gathered so far was circumstantial, not nearly enough to have a judge sign off on a warrant for the sitting United States Senator. Esposito and Ryan came up the back stairs as instructed, and were shown directly to the room by members of Jordan's team. She was doing her best to keep everything on the down-low, but she knew, outside of doughnuts, cops liked to talk as their favorite thing.

"Good Morning Guys, hope you slept well, we have some running to do today," Jordan said,

"Good Morning Agent Shaw" they both replied in unison,

"Can you guys cut the formal crap and call me Jordan; I think you've earned that right. We got some interesting information and developments overnight. First, though I want to update you on Rick's condition, Doctors just completed their scan, all things are good and they are sweeping the room now to allow the staff to move him.

Rick has brought in his own nurses and security team since he knows the gravity of what we're facing, and he told me that I needed all my resources to end this threat."

"Excuse me Jordan, did you TALK to Rick, I mean I didn't know you knew each other" Ryan stammered and finally got out.

"Outside of this room, Mr. Castle and I just met, but off the record, we've been friends for years, since he did the research for the second Storm book, but if you repeat that I will deny it and cut your balls off, understood?"

"Yes Mam" Esposito had woken up with that last statement, and Ryan replied "Yes Mam fully understand"

"Javi you worked here at the 54th before going to the 12th is that correct?" Jordan asked,

"I spent my first four years here, then transferred to homicide, but the Detective I was to replace decided not to retire, so I took the opening at the 12th, best move I ever made."

"Is there any communication between the 12th and 54th, I mean street level, any good friendships formed that we should know about? One rat usually means there are several more and we need to determine the scope of how far this travelled."

"Well, I can tell you this, guys from the 54th are jealous of the 12th because the awards that precinct has earned, and this precinct is almost always at or near the bottom in closures, mainly because most of their resources are retired and just have not turned their paperwork in yet, they do the minimal. I would say that there is a Hate relationship between the two"

"Do you think it's possible that one bad cop from the 12th is being covered for by a fellow cop here at the 54?"

"As you know anything is possible, BUT I would bet the bank and my pension against it. That would entail effort and work, not likely to happen, and besides the guys at the 12th feel they are superior to the 54th and it hasn't sat well for years."

"Thanks, Javi, I'll mark it as a risk, but low potential but high impact if it does. Back to the news of today, have either of you heard of Ken DiCenzo?"

"Yeah, I have, he's a type of enforcer for some high roller in DC, one supposedly with gang ties, but the identity was never released to our pay grades" Kevin offered,

"He's, well make that he was a fixer for William Bracken, U.S. Senator from New York until someone put a 9mm behind his ear last night before setting the house of fire. All of the computers were destroyed, along with his phone, and even his iCloud account had been hacked and loaded with a bunch of nursery books as content, some asshole's joke that he beat us to it."

"No Shit," Javi's mouth is open, "I'd heard the street rumors but, I thought that was all it was, some unhappy opponent spreading shit about him"

"So, Jordan, how do we get the big fish, things just got a lot harder when you are fighting your own people from within"

"I think you two head back to the 12th work your normal shifts, don't worry any calls you get you'll wind up with me, but to everyone else it will appear like business as usual. Bracken is pissed we got his squad last night, probably why his fixer is in the morgue, he screwed up the assignment. We wait till he makes a move, he's pissed, and not thinking clearly, he'll mess up eventually, and we need to be ready to haul his ass in."

"Sound Good Jordan, but how do we contact you about this, is there a different number or how do you want us to handle it?"

"Look at your phones, see the little FBI Icon, to everyone else it looks like a game you play, when you need to speak to me on a secure line use that icon, and only then, clear?"

"Clear, now we need to get to the 12th before Gates starts sticking her nose into where we are."

"I don't need to tell you guys, but say nothing to no one ESPECIALLY not Veronica, Iron Gates, she's on the shortlist as well so be very careful around her."

They responded, "Got it" and were on their way,

Jordan started reviewing all her data, this is one time the bastard is not going to get away, he's going down, she's staking her career on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Matter of Inches by Castlefan6 **

**Authors Note: From a prompt from Mbeckettcastle, I hope I do it proud for you. Rick did save Kate from the sniper, but that was just the start. As always, things never go smoothly for our duo, Details from Knockout altered to fit this fic, so this is TOTALLY AU, times and dates may have been changed to fit the storyline,**

**I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones I create. **

**Previously**

"_Yeah, I have, he's a type of enforcer for some high roller in DC, one supposedly with gang ties, but the identity was never released to our pay grades" Kevin offered,_

"_He's, make that he was a fixer for William Bracken, U.S. Senator from New York until someone put a 9mm behind his ear last night before setting the house of fire. All of the computers were destroyed, along with his phone, and even his iCloud account had been hacked and loaded with a bunch of nursery books as content, some asshole's joke that he beat us to it."_

*************************************************************************************/

**Chapter 4**

**Beckett's Apartment**

**5:30 AM Next Day **

Kate was just finishing dressing when her phone chirped with an incoming text.

"Girl, you better call me, lots of stuff going on and you need to know what you're walking into," Lanes

Kate dialed her back immediately and was surprised to find her in such a friendly mood, they hadn't really talked since Rick was wounded and in the hospital.

"Hey Lanie, just got your message, what's going on? Sorry, I should have started with Good Morning, and I'm sorry we had the falling out, I understand where you were coming from now, so please forgive me, it wasn't my best day."

"Kate, I understand, it was a tough day for us all, but I wanted to eliminate any idle thoughts Rick had, so he could focus on staying calm, I was afraid of the bump on the head, but he was bleeding pretty badly as well."

"Martha called me and apologized last night, for her and Alexis, and then texted me his room number, 427, early this morning, so I guess he's on the mend. She asked me to forward you the information and to say Thank You for her and Alexis, they know you saved his life."

"I don't know about that, but I just did what any friend and doctor would do. Kate, let me ask you, bluntly, how do you feel about Rick, because if you don't love him, don't lead him on anymore. It's fine that you don't feel as he does, but let the man know so he stops trying to kill himself to get you to notice him."

"I don't know Lanes, I thought I knew, but after our horrible fights, he was still there for me, when I was giving the eulogy for Roy, I locked eyes with him, and for the first time since we met, he was the one that turned away. I'm not sure he still feels the same way about me, and who could blame him if he has had enough."

"Well, just be honest with yourself, and with Rick, he's been through a lot, and has some ways to go yet, but I think the signs are there for a full recovery. Javi told me, as soon as he found out there was a detail on his room, he called in his own security and private nurses, told the detail to go protect someone who needed it.

He has Alexis and Martha in a location that no one knows and is providing his input on their protective details so I think your boy is back to thinking clearly. I hope he's just not rushing it too much"

"Well I hope they let me see him, I was on my way out the door when you called, so I'll keep you posted, and Thanks Lanes, I missed you and our friendship as well, I'm sorry for a lot of things. Time to start acting like how I was raised,"

"Kate, just tell him the truth, no matter how bad it hurts, if you don't know be honest about that, promise?"

"Promise" as she disconnected the phone.

She had called and asked, Rick was allowed to have coffee, so in a turn about scenario, 30 minutes later she knocked on his hospital room door, smiling to see how good he looked without the tubes and machines.

"Somebody here order a decent cup of coffee?" she asked to lighten the mood,

"Well, I didn't order it but I sure as hell won't refuse it"

"Rick, how are you feeling as she went to hug him and then realized his gunshot was on that side, quickly recovering she kissed his cheek quickly and took a seat next to him."

"They tell me I'm back to the bossy SOB I always was, so I guess it was just a bump on the head, nothing damaged. As soon as I can get these cleared to take the antibiotics from home I'm out of here."

"Who called you bossy, the nurses?"

"No, my private team, the nurses here are great, most just want an autograph but are afraid to ask, my doctor is not easy on them," he said matter of fact tone,

"Rick, I think we need to talk, we don't have to do it now, but when you're up to it, I think we both have things that need to be said and questions answered"

"What do you mean detective? I thought you made yourself crystal clear the last time we spoke, and before you say anything, I intervened at the hangar because Roy shamed me into it, he told me if something happened to you, I would have your blood on my hands.

As for the cemetery, much to popular belief, I was **NOT** trying to take a bullet for you, I only wanted to knock you out of the way. I guess I missed by a matter of inches since I got this goose egg on my noggin and a flesh wound to the side.

It's still better than having you lying there dead on the ground, proving my point that you are using your Mom's murder to avoid real relationships, so I think you said exactly what you felt when we spoke in your apartment. I don't want the soft sell story now because you feel guilty, don't, I wasn't trying to die for you, just save your life for whoever you find good enough to be with, it certainly isn't me."

"Rick, about that night, I'm sorry, and I'm not saying it because you wound up getting shot because of me, but you're right, you've been right for years and I was just too afraid to tell you."

"Tell me what Detective?"

"Rick, can you at least call me by my name? I know you're hurt, and angry at me, you have the right, BUT I'm not lying, I love you, Richard Castle, I have for almost a year now. I always end up hurting or losing the ones I love, and I almost got you killed without you even knowing how I really felt"

Rick's face turns colors, red, then ash, then almost like he was about to pass out, till finally Kate took his face and kissed his lips gently.

"I'm serious Rick, I love you, more than life itself so tell me what I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Forgive me, Kate, I'm having a hard time removing the images of first Demming, then Doctor Motorcycle Boy out of my memory so I can picture us. IF you love me as you say you do, why do you hurt me?

Tell me, what satisfaction do you get knowing you dangled the carrot close enough to get the Castle rabbit chasing it again, only to be put down as you parade others in my face?"

"I know it doesn't make sense Rick, with Demming I was trying to make you jealous, but you Jackass, you gave him a clear lane to pursue me, and I thought I was wrong, that I only imagined the love you felt for me. It was stupid, a high school trick at best, and I regretted it the moment I did it. I should have accepted the offer when you made it, but I was afraid."

"Detective, pardon me while I call Bull Shit, on that answer. Kate Beckett does not fear many things, certainly not the loss of any man. You have your quest, revenge for your Mother, and until you get over that Kate, no one can love you part-time. If you really loved me you would have texted me over the summer to find out that I spent it alone, Gina just did me a favor and pretended to go away with me to save my pride and the public image you destroyed when you lied to me and chose Demming.

Even if what you said were true, which I doubt, that doesn't explain the Doctor and his macho save the world barbs you've thrown at me. Why the hell did you take up with Josh, IF you are as you say you are in love with me?"

"Honestly Rick, I was angry, angry that you replaced me so quickly with Gina, and I thought I might as well find someone like you did, some one to fill your place."

"I never replaced you Detective, you lied to me and told me you had to work. I had my heart set on getting away from the city so you and I could talk, really talk without Esposito or Ryan busting in every five minutes. It still doesn't tell me why Josh, and why did you hurt me with the insults when I did come back? I have never tried to hurt you, or deliberately set out to make you look small or inferior, but you chose to do so to me."

"When Rick? I really don't remember me treating you that badly?"

"How does he saved a life this morning Castle, what did you do, make waffles sound? You may not remember it but I do, and it hurt, deeply so I decided to leave you alone to pursue your happiness. Then the cases came and your Dad's visit to ask me to get you to stand down about pursuing Lockwood and his killers, what was I supposed to do?"

"My Dad came to see you? When, oh God it was the night you came to my apartment and I told you we were over wasn't it, Rick, I'm so sorry, I was wrong, so very wrong"

"It doesn't matter, you were with Josh and I should never have even tried, but your Dad guilted me, just as Roy did, otherwise I was too angry and hurt to ever talk to you again. Alexis thinks I threw myself in front of the bullet for you, and she is deeply hurt, I have a lot of work to repair my relationship with her. She's too young to be put in this situation, so my next move will have to be for the good of my entire family, not just myself and my selfish desires.

I thought I could never hurt like that again, the night Kyra left me to leave for Paris, I thought I would die of a broken heart. I never wanted to hurt like that again, but damn it, you pulled me in so close, only to slam the door in my face and like some described, I was your lap dog always coming back. The hurt from you was even worse than her.

This time, I have a lot to think about, I still love you Kate, but right now I don't like you or what you did, and it's going to take time to heal those wounds. If you don't want to stick around for that period, then leave now, no hard feelings, but I need time now."

"I understand Rick, whatever you need. I know you still love me, I saw the detail on my apartment, and they aren't NYPD, so thank you for trying to keep me safe."

"Don't read too much into that, NYPD is stretched as thin as it could be and these guys are the heavy weights, they tried once to kill you and there's nothing to stop them from trying it again. I don't trust everyone at the 12th or One PP for that matter, there has to be a mole somewhere to let them know what is happening."

"Well, I'll let you rest, but I'll call you later OK?"

"No, Kate, no calls, I told you I need time, so I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. Right now, I need to get out of here and take down those trying to kill you and end your investigation. I don't know how long, so if you don't want to wait, I'll understand, no hard feelings"

"Rick, I'll wait, I promise you I will. I know my words don't mean much right now, but please give me the chance to prove I truly do love you." She went to kiss his lips but he turned and she kissed his cheek. Only then did she look into his eyes and see the hurt, not from physical wounds but from her lies. She would make it up to him if it were the last thing she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Matter of Inches by Castlefan6 **

**Authors Note: From a prompt from Mbeckettcastle, I hope I do it proud for you. Rick did save Kate from the sniper, but that was just the start. As always, things never go smoothly for our duo, Details from Knockout altered to fit this fic, so this is TOTALLY AU, times and dates may have been changed to fit the storyline,**

**I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones I create. **

**Previously**

_I thought I could never hurt like that again, the night Kyra left me to leave for Paris, I thought I would die of a broken heart. I never wanted to hurt like that again, but damn it, you pulled me in so close, only to slam the door in my face and as some described, I was your lap dog always coming back. The hurt from you was even worse than her._

_This time, I have a lot to think about, I still love you Kate, but right now I don't like you or what you did, and it's going to take time to heal those wounds. If you don't want to stick around for that period, then leave now, no hard feelings, but I need time now."_

*************************************************************************************/

**Chapter 5**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Dr. Burkes Office, **

A lot of things had occurred in the last 14 days, Kate was discussing her confession and Rick's response to her with Dr. Burke during her sessions, that had increased to three times weekly. She had been floored and surprised when he sent her away, without allowing her to call, or contact him. What did he say, "It's me that needs time to think this time, so I'll call you?"

"Kate in fairness to Mr. Castle, I don't think his request is out of order or extreme given the past history of your behavior. He is performing his self-reflection now to determine, the pain versus gain of being in a relationship with you, and perhaps even questioning the validity of your request.

You must know a man, any man would ask the question, Why? Why Now? After years of pursuing you, it has to sound suspicious even to you that **YOU** initiated the contact and expression of love just days after he was shot trying to protect you."

"I know he has doubts, but really Doctor Burke, I intend to prove it to him, no matter how long it takes. I just wish he would call so I could talk to him"

"Kate, he's not punishing you, he's going through a healing process, physically, emotionally, and mentally to determine what is best for not only him, but you mentioned his young daughter was quite upset with you as well."

"Yeah, if Alexis puts the kibosh on the relationship, then I don't have a chance with her Dad, he won't hurt her, they are far too close."

"Then realistically Kate, you need to be prepared for an answer you don't want to hear. It might not be total rejection, he may want to say it's not no, it's just not yes at this time, and really Kate, he does need time to be at peace with his decision. Are you prepared for that?"

Kate chewed on her bottom lip, and walked back and forth in front of the Doctor, after taking a deep breath, "If that's his answer, then I will have to be OK with it, and prepare to wait, just like he did for me."

Xx

**Jordan Shaw Command Post, 54****th**** Precinct**

**Same Time Frame**

Jordan had been busy, it seemed there truly was no honor among thieves, or thugs or any sort for that matter. She had gotten the lower-level soldiers to start rolling on their bosses, and once faced with a lifetime of prison, the information began to flow. No one outside of the brass at Quantico knew what she was up to, she was convinced that there was a mole embedded deep within the Police, and all signs pointed to either One PP, the 12th precinct, or both.

Detectives Ryan and Esposito had been invaluable in sorting out details, she would have loved to include Beckett, but she was far too close to the entire situation and had not responded well when she had been restricted to desk duty while they investigated the shooter and who was behind the attempted assassination.

"Jordan, got something, Coffee at one good for you?" came the chirp of her phone with a text from Detective Ryan.

"Good by me, see you then"

They had set up a local independent coffee shop near the 54th as their public meeting place, Javi knew the owners and was afforded complete privacy. Jordan knew she was one break away from taking down perhaps one of the most corrupt bastards that had ever defrauded the U.S. Public.

As she arrived at the shop, Omar the owner, unlocked a private door, where she was joined a few minutes later by Detective Ryan.

"What you got Kevin, and where's Special Forces Dude?"

"He's trying to talk Beckett off of a ledge, she is going crazy with just paperwork so Javi is distracting her so I can show you this." As he pulled out several sheets of phone records, all highlighted in yellow, and a few with bold asterisks by them.

"Son of a Bitch, I knew she was vicious, I didn't know an IA Cop could get so fucking dirty. Kevin, your Captain, Veronica Gates was known by her real first name, Victoria for years, till she got into some trouble back in the day. Then as you say she wasn't thanks to the influence of the US Senator putting pressure on the Commissioner. She must have sold her soul to Bracken; Gates is your mole. This proves it, now we have to figure out how to get her to roll over on the Senator, and the case would be airtight."

"That might be harder than you think, she's been in meetings all week with the brass, and someone said they spotted her with Bracken on more than one occasion. Whatever we have on her, she's more afraid of Bracken than the law"

"Well according to the phone records, and texts, something is going down at the 12th today at 4:00 PM, get back over there and be sure our assets are warned and protected, just be sure Javi doesn't open his mouth."

Kevin returned to the precinct and gave the heads up to Javi and the team they knew they could trust. Kate was isolated in an office, so it would be out of character for him to go visit her without reason, so he used Castle's ruse and brought her back a latte, just the way she liked it.

"Kevin, is this supposed to be funny?"

"Kate, we don't have a lot of time, keep your eyes open and your mouth shut something is going down today at 4:00, I can't tell you more, but just be prepared. Gates is the mole, so be very careful what you say to her."

Xx

Precisely at 3:55 PM, the elevator dinged and two gentlemen got off, looking for an office. They were dressed in suits, too fancy to be lawyers, and when they asked where they could find Gates, Kevin knew this was the event. What he didn't expect was what followed.

Gates walked out of her office with the two gentlemen, now carrying automatic rifles in place of briefcases, and announce the precinct was on lockdown. Everyone was to place their weapons on the floor and kick them towards her, or the gunmen would start shooting.

Reluctantly they complied, but just as this was happening Richard Castle had chosen that very minute to visit Beckett to discuss their future. He took the stairs, and as he reached the top, he could hear all kinds of noise, none which was routine until he spotted Gates and the two gunmen collecting weapons, and pushing the personnel into the large conference room. He dialed Kate's cell quickly while she could still hear the distinctive ringtone, she had set up for him, the theme from Rocky, just as it began to play, Kate looked up and caught sight of him at the door as gunman number one stomped her phone into oblivion.

He continued up the stairwell to the roof and found the one location where he couldn't be seen from any other buildings and called Jordan. As he described what was going on, a chopper landed on the helipad, and out strode Senator Bracken himself. He came within an arms distance as he opened the door and proceeded to the homicide floor.

Jordan had her troops, special forces, Federal Marshals and SWAT there at the roof in minutes, and had stationed another set of troops on the floor above and below homicide. Her hope was to take them alive without any damage to the hostages, but that looked bleak now.

Rick continued to update her until he came up with an idea that was completely rouge, and off-kilter, even for him. He walked down the stairs and through the open stairway door and called out,

"So, Captain, it's true, you are the scum bag feeding this parasite Bracken all of the intel."

"Mr. Castle if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth and join your other colleagues in the conference room"

"Why would I want to do that, Hell none of them even sent me flowers when you and this piece of shit almost killed me. You know I've heard you called a lot of names, but traitor, now that's a new one."

"Mr. Castle, I'm not a fan, and this isn't one of your little books, I'm going to get what I want, and no one is going to stop me. For years you get the crumbs of evidence, and it must really piss you off that you could never prove that I had done anything wrong"

"Go ahead and say it Senator, it was you that ordered the murder of Johanna Beckett, framed Joe Pulgatti, and killed the three cops that you originally caught kidnapping thugs, well once they were no use to you anymore, Montgomery, Raglan, and McCallister, they paid the price for what, your run for the Presidency?"

"You figured that all out on your own Mr. Castle, I'm impressed the only thing you got wrong was I hired Coonan to kill Beckett, but you stepped in and interfered with that, just like you fucked up the cemetery shot. You really are becoming a nuisance that I am going to have to stop once and for all"

"So, it was you, hiding behind your justice for the little man mantra that killed the four people and how many others Senator?"

"Yeah, I killed them, or had them killed, not that you are going to be able to prove it any more than you could years ago"

"Are you sure about that Senator? How about you Captain Gates, you ready to die for this piece of shit?"

Gates flashed a look on her face of terror, she wanted to do the right thing but she knew Bracken would take retribution on her family,

"As the Senator said, Mr. Castle, it's time to end your police career once and for all,"

As she aimed her handgun, a flash grenade went off, in front of her face and all hell broke loose as troops stormed from above and below the homicide floor. One of the gunmen foolishly started shooting, the only thing he killed were the elephants on Beckett's desk, made of china, a gift from her mother before he fell dead with bullet wounds from several directions.

Bracken put his hands in the air, and smiled, "You still got nothing but hearsay, my lawyers will eat you up in court."

Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and placed it on speaker, "Jordy, did you get that, perhaps the Senator needs a refresher of what he has confessed to" as handcuffs were slapped on Bracken, Gates, and the last gunman.

"We got it, Rick, hang on and we'll play it back for the Senator, probably the last great speech he will ever make", as Bracken's face turns white and he collapses to his knees,

Every word, every deed he had bragged about was now his confession and it was finally over. The SWAT team cleared the floor then released the homicide team out of the conference room. Kate found Rick and ran to him and jumped into his arms,

"You crazy fool, you could have been killed, again", as she kissed him deeply and passionately, as he held her tight,

"Maybe, but what's life without your partner in it. I still need time Kate, but I wanted to tell you, I want to try, just be patient with me" as they make their way back to her desk to discover her prized elephants had been shot.

"I'm sorry Kate, I know how much they meant to you"

"Rick, look at this, there was a hollow leg, there's a cassette tape here, Rick could this be the tape that Mom hid for evidence? If so, it will seal the deal even if Bracken tries to deny any other charges"

"Come on Rick, let's get out of here, I need a drink and the last I heard you owned a bar" as she kissed him and smiled,


	6. Chapter 6

**A Matter of Inches by Castlefan6 **

**Authors Note: From a prompt from Mbeckettcastle, I hope I do it proud for you. Rick did save Kate from the sniper, but that was just the start. As always, things never go smoothly for our duo, Details from Knockout altered to fit this fic, so this is TOTALLY AU, times and dates may have been changed to fit the storyline,**

**I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones I create. **

**Previously**

"_We got it, Rick, hang on and we'll play it back for the Senator, probably the last great speech he will ever make", as Bracken's face turns white and he collapses to his knees,_

_Every word, every deed he had bragged about was now his confession and it was finally over. The SWAT team cleared the floor then released the homicide team out from the conference room. Kate found Rick and ran to him and jumped into his arms,_

"_You crazy fool, you could have been killed, again", as she kissed him deeply and passionately, as he held her tight, _

"_Maybe, but what's life without your partner in it. I still need time Kate, but I wanted to tell you, I want to try, just be patient with me" as they make their way back to her desk to discover her prized elephants had been shot._

*************************************************************************************/

**Chapter 6**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Dr. Burkes Office, **

Kate had scheduled a double session with Doctor Burke, one hour for her to explain the events of capturing her Mother's killer, the other hour to discuss, what was next in her life. Sadly, she just realized that Rick had been correct, she had pushed everyone, and everything aside in her quest for was it really justice, or was it revenge? She had struggled with that since Bracken had been taken down, and fortunately, most of the rats on his ship had been either captured or killed in their attempts to avoid judgment day.

She had called Rick every day since the takedown, even got him to come to Remy's for a burger once, but she could tell that the Rick that she talked to now, was not her old one, not the one who was the playful child, full of anticipation, always seeing the glass half full. This version of Rick had done what she, as well as many others in his life, had implored him to do, he had grown up and left the little boy ways in the shadows.

The old saying of "be careful what you wish for" came to mind often as she would do anything to have her old Rick back, except this time as her partner in life and career. He wasn't ready for a personal relationship and had told her more than once. He had given her time, so she would afford him the same. That was part of the reason why she needed to see Doctor Burke, was she being the same selfish bitch she always had been by wanting to be with him every minute of the day?

"Good Morning Kate, I understand Congratulations are in store, should I call you Captain Beckett now?" Dr. Burke smiled, the one she so seldom saw in her sessions.

"Good Morning Doctor Burke, and no, I'm still just Kate, nothing more, the job changed with Captain Gates going down it was accelerated, but things change and I need to be able to change with them."

"You mention change Kate, what other changes are you dealing with now?"

Trust Doctor Burke, straight to the point. "Well Doctor, I can't say I don't wish for the old times some days, where Rick, Kevin and Javi and I were together, with Captain Montgomery, but I know those days are now history. Javi has transferred to the 54th as lead detective now that he passed his Sergeant exam, and Kevin has transferred to the 24th precinct to head up their homicide division now that he is a lieutenant."

"I see you failed to mention Mr. Castle, how are things between you now that things have settled down for a few weeks? Is he still working with you or what is your relationship now?"

"Rick is fine, it's just that he's not in a hurry to come back to homicide, or me, for anything more than as a friend basis. He's changed so very much Doctor Burke, and I'm afraid I'm at least part if not all of the cause for it"

"Please explain Kate, I'm afraid I don't follow your logic here?"

"When Castle first came to the precinct, he had this little boy quality about him, the ability to see good in everything, and always keep going no matter how much I or others made fun of him. As I reflect back, I failed him in so many ways even as a friend, but he still remained true, no matter what.

Now, that little boy quality is gone, no more little tricks, he's lost the twinkle in his eye, and now looks at the world more like I did, waiting for the next shoe to drop. I'm afraid, I along with many others have yelled at him to grow up so much and so often, he has done just that, and I miss the old Rick."

"Have you talked to Mr. Castle about this? What was his response?"

"I've tried, on several occasions, but he is seeing Dr. Wyatt, and I don't want to do anything to set him back in his personal treatment. He just replied we all grow up Kate, it just took me longer than most"

"Do you know, or has he shared with you the reason he sought out assistance from Doctor Wyatt? By the way, he is an excellent therapist, highly recommended and I'm surprised that Mr. Castle was able to get in to see him"

"His daughter Alexis shared with me that her Dad was having awful nightmares after he was shot, and she finally asked him to seek help. If you know anything about Rick, he can't or won't refuse his little girl anything so he went, even as reluctant as he was at first."

"You two were very close at one time Kate, I think I even made the error of thinking you were connected with him on a personal level, has that closeness remained or do you think he has distanced himself from you?"

"Oh, he has put miles between us, it's I who call him each day, try to get him to have lunch or dinner, but when he does, the conversation is always very generic, and he won't let me in, no matter how hard I try.

I went to the hospital to tell him how I felt, and when I did the reaction, I got was one I never would have guessed. He looked shocked, pale, almost in disbelief, then he called Bullshit, and asked me how I could hurt him by doing things that I did.

He told me he loved me but he couldn't trust me, then he spelled out each occurrence to me, and somethings I didn't even remember but it hurt him so badly, he could quote our conversation word for word."

"Kate, how was his tone when he replied to you, was he angry, or hurtful?"

"No, actually he stated the occurrences almost like he was reciting from a grocery list, little if any emotion was shown in his voice, I, of course, was crying my eyes out. He always comforted me before by holding me, this time, he merely offered me his handkerchief,

He told me he wanted to believe me, but he couldn't not yet. He was having a hard time replacing the images of the hurtful things I had done, to even think about us. I told him I would call him later, he said NO, he would call me when he was ready."

"How long was it before he called you Kate?"

"He hasn't. At least yet, I'm the one calling him, even though he asked for time, I just can't stay away from him, so I find some professional reason to call. I did wait for 10 days, but I love him more than anything Doctor Burke, but I'm afraid I've already hurt him so badly our chance for any type of relationship is gone. I understand he's punishing me, but I just need for him to know I'm truly sorry for everything I ever did to hurt him"

"Kate, Mr. Castle is not punishing you, he's attempting to heal from both psychological and physiological wounds, somewhere the nightmares that have haunted him must be related to the shooting, but please let him seek the help he needs from Doctor Wyatt. His daughter was wise to have him seek help."

"So, what do I do Doctor Burke, I mean can I do anything?"

"What did Mr. Castle do when you were going through your charades with other men, some blatantly open to embarrassing him and drive him away?"

Kate could sense the change in tone from the quiet consoling Dr. Burke to one of irritation, at the least.

She hung her head, stared at the floor and quietly said, "He waited"

"I think you've answered your own question, Kate. Now we need to spend some time on your goals now that your Mother's case has been closed."

Kate reached into her bag, and pulled out a copy of her Career Development Action Plan on official NYPD stationary. She quietly handed it to Doctor Burke, who noticed the revision date was only two weeks ago.

"You just revised this plan Kate; can you walk me through your career plans now to save time?"

"Turn to the last page Doctor, you'll see dates, awards, achievements from acceptance into the Academy to promotion to Captain, two weeks ago."

"This is very impressive Kate, but it stops at the promotion to Captain, have you not completed the new goals yet?"

"There are none, my one and only goal is to get the love of my life to accept my apology, and live every day proving I love him more than life itself, regardless of what I have to do. I thought I would never say this, but nothing, including my Mom's case, NYPD, promotions, are more important than Richard Castle, I only pray I'm not too late."

Xx

**Four Months Later**

**Federal Court, New York,**

Rick Castle had been the center of attention for many things during his life, but this was one time he wished he could pass the honor along to someone else. 8 days of testifying, cross examination, redress from prosecution, and then additional questioning by the defense had left him more than drained. Finally, the defense rested and the case went to the jury, sequestered of course and now Rick could begin to breathe again.

During this time, he had stayed at the Four Seasons, not daring to go home, for fear of his Mother prying information out of him that could jeopardize the case. The only contact he had with his family was via Skype and as soon as Martha would mention something inappropriate, which was almost nightly, Rick ended the call, and called Alexis on her private burner cell he had provided. He had not talked to Kate Beckett in almost a month, even though she was in court, not more than 100 feet away from him most days.

He was focused on one thing, to provide honest, unbreakable testimony that would leave the jurors no option but to find the Senator of New York, William H. Bracken guilty of a slew of charges, including the murder of Johanna Beckett and three colleagues. He had gotten through the ordeal, and try as they might, the defense couldn't rattle him nor get him tripped up in his story in any way.

Finally, they were all about to find out the good Senator's fate as the jury had sent word a verdict had been reached. William Bracken was found guilty on all charges, including conspiracy to commit murder against Katherine Beckett, NYPD, Conspiracy to commit murder against Roy Montgomery, NYPD, and attempted murder by conspiracy against Richard Alexander Rogers Castle, Special Consultant, retired NYPD. He was led away for sentencing in two weeks and incarcerated in solitary confinement in Rikers Federal Prison.

It just struck Kate as they read the verdict, they had included the term retired after Rick's title of special consultant, she hadn't heard any news of him not returning. She had always held out the hope that someday they would be reunited, but now the slap of the word retired just shook her reality. She made her way to him, pushing through the crowd of well-wishers, all eager to have a photo op with the hero as he had been called by Jordan Shaw, and other FBI Agents.

"Rick, Rick," she called till she finally got his attention, and as he turned, he had the polite smile, not hers at all,

"Rick, now that the trial is over, I was wondering can we go someplace where we could really talk, I love you, that hasn't changed, but I want to know will you ever be able to forgive me or should I just seek out my career to fill the void you've left in my heart?"

"Funny you should ask Kate, I thought you would be in such a hurry to get to a celebration for your Mom or meet with your Dad, now that Johanna has gotten justice. Why don't you call me after you and your Dad spend some time together, you both have waited a long time for closure"

"Dad and I have had our talk, it's more important for you and me to discuss the possibility of a future together, you know I love you, I've told you over and over, but I'll wait till you're ready if that's what it takes."

"How about this weekend we go to the Hamptons, just you and I. I know we have a lot to discuss, and like I told you months ago, I'm still confused and having difficulty accepting your words."

Kate's tears fell almost on cue, "Great Rick, and please just give me the opportunity to show you how much I love you, at your speed, but if I have to be the aggressor then I will chase you till I catch you, understood?"

A slight sliver of a smile shown through a very tired, and exhausted Richard Castle. "Car service will pick you up at 5:00 if that's OK?"

"That's fine, we can go sooner if you want, Rick"

"How about 1:00 PM then, I'll see you then" as he hugged her briefly then walked away

Xx

**4 Years Later**

Kate was on top of the world, she was finally getting her wish, Rick had proposed last night and they were on their way for a quick civil ceremony before Bob Weldon had to leave office on term limits. They were married in a quiet ceremony, and Kate spent the next 39 years making Rick smile for her, just thinking she could have missed her dream life by a matter of inches had fate not intervened.

Thirty-Seven years, three children, 9 grandchildren and two great-grandchildren later, Kate said "Till Tomorrow" one last time as she laid, her husband to rest in the family plot. It had been a wonderful 37 years, and no one was surprised when Kate followed her husband just two weeks later to their eternal resting place.

It had been the longest they had been apart since the day they married and served as the blueprint for true love not only to their family but the thousands of loyal readers who had remained faithful long after Rick had stopped writing. Their tombstones had an extra saying added to each per Kate's request after Rick died. His read, "Till Tomorrow" and hers simply, "Always".

The End

Mbeckettcastle, I sincerely hope I did your prompt proud. It was an honor for me to write, and thank you for your support, it means the world to not only me but also Pen2Paper and Dreamwriter08.

If you have a prompt, please send them to us, or me and we will try our best to turn it into a story we all can be proud of.

Thanks

Tim


End file.
